


Bowling Date

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, Clois, Double Date, F/M, One-Shots, SuperBat, and Batman 36, based on a bunch of comments on twitter, because Batman 37, but Selina and Lois are not taking none of their shit, frienship, ft. Clark's Target outfit, my parents Bruce and Clark are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lois, Clarke, Bruce and Selina go on a double-date.





	Bowling Date

Lois looked up at Clark with pleading eyes. “Oh c’mon!” she said as she stopped typing on her laptop.

Clark tried to ignore Lois but after hearing ‘please’ for three minutes straight, he caved. “Fine. We can go on a bowling double date with Bruce and Selina, even though you know I cannot bowl to save my life.”

“We haven’t seen them all summer. They just got back from France. I just thought that it would be a fun thing for all four of us to do. Besides, you haven’t seen Bruce in a while,” Lois said.

“Yeah, I know. Apparently he doesn’t have time for me anymore.”

“Jesus Clark,” Lois said rolling her eyes.

“What? it’s true,” Clark said shrugging.

“You know Bruce totally loves you he’s just emotionally constipated.”

“He’s what?”

“That’s what Selina says.”

Clark sighed and looked out of the window. “Stop being so dramatic Clark,” Lois said as she got up from bed and walked towards him. 

“I’m not dramatic.”

“Looking longingly out of the window with those puppy eyes?”

“This is good for Bruce and you’re still his best friend so shut up. I think he just needed to have some time off you know, have someone there for him emotionally, on his level. Not his kids or his butler. But you know someone who understands. Someone to make love with.”

“What?” Clark sputtered slightly. 

“Since when are you such a prude?”

“I’m not a prude.”

“No?” Lois asked running her hands down his chest, tracing his abs.

“I suppose it isn’t the worst idea in the world. It would be nice to go on a double date with someone since I’ve pretty much been stuck with only you all this time,” Clark teased.

“You love it,” Lois muttered.

“It’s true,” Clark accepted as he wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her nose.

“What time are we meeting them,” he asked.

“Supposed to meet them at the bowling alley at 7.”

“Great, so we have time to grab a bite to eat and fool around first,” Clark said leading Lois to his bed.

“’Fool around’ and you say you’re not a prude,” Lois said giggling as he swept her up her feet.

***  
At 7:10, Bruce and Selina pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley. 

“Why are we here again?”

“Bruce please, stop pretending like you don’t wanna see Clark when you’re actually dying to see him,” Selina said rolling his eyes.

“I’m not dying to see anybody – we just haven’t talked in a while.”

“Well then you’re lucky I’ve been talking to Lois. How is it possible that you still keep your relationships?”

“I just-” 

“We’ve gone through this already. Stop being a drama queen- you just have to communicate. Just talk to him. Otherwise I’m going to lock you in a room until you sort the issues you have with Clark, even though I think he’s one of the only people you trust. And while you do that I’m going shopping with Lois and I’ll do it. So don’t try me.”

Bruce sat in silence staring at the steering wheel in front of him.

“Love you,” Selina said and kissed the corner of his mouth she grabbed her purse and got out of the car.

After a while she opened the door again, “Are you getting out Bat? Or do I have to drag you?”

***  
The two of them were already inside waiting impatiently for them.

“Being punctual has never been your thing,” Lois commented as Selina and Bruce walked inside holding hands. “And before you tell us what you were doing, we really don’t care to know because we can pretty much guess.”

“It’s nice to see the two of you,” Selina replied smiling as they hugged each other.

“Bruce.”

“Clark.”

They greeted each other as they shook hands.

“Why are they like this?” Selina whispered to Lois.

“Tell me about it, the act like a divorced couple,” Lois whispered back laughing as she led Selina away.

“I've actually considered getting them couple's therapy,” Selina replied.

Bruce and Clark stood together in the line to get drinks; the silence between them was rather awkward. “How are you doing,” Bruce asked Clark. “How is… your father?”

He sighed. “It’s been rough, but he’s healing. He’s optimistic and I am as well, if I’m being honest. He’s a strong one,” he smiled softly.

“My offer still stands, if you need anything I’m here.”

“I appreciate it.” They stood in silence again.

“Sorry for the lack of contact over the summer. We just… needed a break from Gotham and all that encompasses it.”

“Wait? Did you just say sorry? What happened to the Bruce I know and what did you do with him?”

His lips twitched and he shrugged slightly. Clark smiled as well.

Selina and Lois came back grinning, “So we’ve decided we’re gonna be a team, so go get your shoes and get ready to get your ass kicked.” 

***  
“Ok, Clark, you’re up first,” Selina told him. “And try to refrain from using any powers. That’s cheating.”

“But that’s the only way that he can play well,” Lois said softly. Clark heard her and shot her an annoyed look.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence honey.”

“Always,” she said winking.

They watched as Clark grabbed the bowling ball, pushed his glasses up and walked up to alley. He took a deep breath and threw the ball. It flew up and went into the gutter immediately. Clark sighed but the girls tried to yell words of encouragement, he didn’t know if they were meant sarcastically or not. Bruce’s face was amused but not surprised. 

“It’s ok. You still have plenty of time to do well,” Lois said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Selina was next. She shot a sympathetic smile Clark’s way before gracefully gliding down the lane and scoring two strikes in a row. “That’s my girl,” Lois boasted and they fist bumped. 

Bruce went up next. With a simple hand movement he scored a strike, they all clapped and he bowed mockingly. 

“You know your ass looks really good in those pants,” Selina whispered when he came back.

“I know,” he whispered back and she laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

As the game progressed, Clark didn’t get any better. “Why is everyone so good at this?” he said.

“You know what? The loser should wear matching costumes next Halloween,” Lois said since they were clearly winning.

“No,” Bruce and Clark said at the same time.

“What about Mario and Luigi?”

“Oh my god! I love it.”

“Maybe I can convince Bruce to wear something other than black.”

“Right, maybe then I can convince Clark to wear something that isn’t that red sweater he wears everywhere and makes him look like a math substitute teacher.”

Selina burst out laughing and Lois joined her.

“I mean I like it, don’t get me wrong but – ”

“Oh my goodness is that your kink?” Selina said with a suggestive face and a wink.

“Can you blame me you carry a whip around?” 

Selina laughed again, “Fair enough.”

***  
Bruce went to Clark as he stood in front of the bowling alley with the ball in between his fingers, starring intensely at the ten white pins in front of him. 

“Don’t stretch your hand. Your palm is touching the ball; you’re overstretching your hand and gripping the ball too tightly. That doesn’t give enough strength for the throw,” Bruce said pointing at his hand.

“Straighten your wrist and rotate your body when you throw,” he continued and Clark did as he was told. He took a deep breath took three steps and threw the ball, it touched one pin.

Bruce sighed deeply. “Well that’s an improvement,” he said and suddenly they were both chuckling. “Or you know what, just use a little power. The girls don’t have to know.”

“They will know,” Clark told him.

“Well do it anyway,” Bruce said, “unless you want to dress as Luigi next Halloween.” 

“Who says I’m going to be Luigi?” Clark argued as he went to sit back down across from Lois and Selina.

“We could have found somewhere else to go Lois,” Selina told her. “Obviously this sucks for him.”

“Yeah, well, he’s a better bowler than ice skater and that was the second option,” she said.

“I can’t possibly imagine that,” Bruce added.

“You know I can hear you,” Clark said.

The three of them shut up. He closed his eyes and focused. He knocked down five pins without powers.

They all cheered for him a little too loudly. By the end of the game Clark did score a little bit more but still came in last place. Selina and Lois high fived.

“Well, next Halloween is going to be fun,” Selina grinned.


End file.
